


Moving out & moving on

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: 00QAD - Freeform, M/M, Multi, can be read as Danny/Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Danny is trying to pack the last couple of things before moving out in a few days.





	Moving out & moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as solely Danny/Alex  
> I personally see it as 00qad finally moving in together in a new place 
> 
> (Partly drawn from personal experience)

He was just taking a little break and started contemplating and then almost dozed off.

“Danny?”

“Mh?”

“Are you alright?”  
Alex came closer to the bed, which was scattered with things, notebooks, pens, a bag of crisps, chocolates, clothes. And on the other side was Danny looking lost in thought.  
“I was thinking...”  
They usually didn't need a lot of words, so Danny wanted to choose them carefully.

“In a week we'll be in the new flat. Staying overnight for the first time.”

Alex nodded, he was distracted by the thin line of exposed skin where Danny's shirt had risen up. He blinked.  
“And now you don't want to go”

“Hm, we had good times here. I like it here. It's been nice. I’m feeling… mh…some kind of nostalgia I guess”

Alex sat on the bed next to where Danny was laying down. Absentmindedly Danny was reaching for Alex’ hand.  
“I'm just used to this. Change is difficult.”

“I see” Alex was carefully watching him this whole time, now Danny finally looked up, listening.

“Look, I don’t want to talk you out of it, your feelings are valid. But most of our things are packed, some of it is already in storage, ready for us to move” Alex paused thinking about his words.  
“It just starts to feel real now. Which can be scary. It definitely makes me anxious. However, I also know that we will be fine. We're moving in together. All together. We've been talking about this for so long. This is a good thing. A home we can make and create ourselves. Our home. And now we found the perfect place. In a different part of town. Where neither of us has lived before. Which makes me nervous, but we can go exploring together, make memories together. Which of course doesn't mean your time with Sara and Pavel is invalid. But it's happening now.”

Danny was processing all of it and realised that Alex usually didn't talk that much at once. He must have strong feelings about this and probably has had for a while.  
Danny moved and sat up to pull Alex close for a soft kiss “Thank you”

They stayed like this for a moment until they heard a key in the door.  
“Danny? I got the weird wine you like!”

It was Sara.  
They both smiled.  
“Enjoy your evening, Danny. I got to go”

They kissed again before Alex left for the night. And everything they couldn’t put into words was in the kiss they shared.


End file.
